


MLB and YOI Crossover

by Phoenix_Queen06



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, Yoi - Freeform, adrienette - Freeform, mbl - Freeform, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Queen06/pseuds/Phoenix_Queen06
Summary: Cuz in this case means cousin
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuz in this case means cousin

Marinette's POV

I'm sitting on my bed creating a new fashion design idea when I get a text. I grab my phone from my desk and open it. It's a message from my cousin Yuuri Katsuki. He's a famous figure skater who won second place at last years Grand Prix Finals. I open the text to see what it says.

Yuuri: Hey cuz I just wanted 2 let u know that im planning on coming 2 Paris for awhile. i hope its k if me & viktor stay w/ u while we r there. youll like viktor. also we're bringing his dog makkachin w/ us  
Marinette: let me check. but its k w/ me

"Hey mom. Hey dad?" "Yes," I hear from somewhere in the bakery downstairs. "Is it okay if Yuuri comes and stays with us." "Sure sweetie," my dad says. "Do you know if he's bringing anyone else?" "Yes, he's bringing Viktor and his dog Makkachin." "Oh, who's Viktor," my mom says. "That's Yuuri's figure skating coach. He's Viktor Nikiforov the famous figure skater from Russia." "Right. I remember reading something about that," my mom says as she mixes macaroon batter. "So can he stay?" "Sure, but we'll need to clean out the guestroom then." i hear my father say from inside the bakery. "Thanks mom. Thanks dad. I'll go text him now," I say. I give each of them a kiss on the cheek. Then head upstairs to my room.

As I'm about to text Yuuri, I hear a knock on the trap door to my balcony. I get up into my loft and open the door.

"Come on in kitty," I say without glancing his way. I look over and see a figure wearing an all black body suit with cat ears and a tail, drop down onto my bed. "How did you know it was me," he says messing with me as he comes down the ladder. "Well lets see. You're the only one besides me who uses that door," I say smiling at him. "Aww, dang it," he says chuckling. "Whatcha doing," he asks curiously like a cat. "I was just about to text my cousin, Yuuri before you interrupted. He and his friend Viktor are coming stay with us for awhile. Can you let me text him now?" "Sure," He says with a sigh.

Marinette: They said its k for u 2 stay w/ us  
Yuuri: thnx & plz thank them for me  
Yuuri: Me & vik needed a break before GPF  
Yuuri: also i thought it would be nice 2 see u again since its been forever  
Marinette: i think the last time we saw each other around 7 years ago  
Yuuri: its been that long  
Marinette: yup it has  
Yuuri: wow i cant believe it  
Yuuri: u need 2 send me an updated photo  
Marinette: i will if u will  
Yuuri: k i will  
Marinette: heres mine its my fave photos taken of me  
Yuuri: is that Adrien Agreste the model  
Marinette: yes he's my bf  
Yuuri: u have some explaining 2 do  
Marinette: i know & i will when u come  
Marinette: i gotta go now bye  
Yuuri: k bye

As I'm putting my phone downI hear "What is GPF?" I'm started so much that I end up dropping my phone. "Adrien you startled me." "Sorry m'lady, but what's GPF," he asks as I pick my phone up off the ground. "GPF is short Grand Prix Finals. My cousin Yuuri participated in it last year and got second." 

By the time I finish explaining Adrien is back in his civilian form. "Wait is your cousin Yuuri Katsuki?" "Yes, he is my cousin." " Do you think I can talk to him then," he asks giving me the pouty eyes. "Sure. I guess." 

I pull up Yuuri's number on my phone and hand it to him. "Yay. Thank you." He hits call on the phone and Yuuri picks up.

Yuuri: Hey Marinette why did you call me.  
Adrien: Actually this is Adrien and I ask Marinette if I could call you. I'm a big fan of your's.  
Yuuri: That's cool. I'm a big fan of your dad's designs. Did you know that he designed my costume for my free skate?  
Adrien: No, I didn't. But I can't wait to meet you in person.  
Yuuri: I can't wait either. I've got to go now. Viktor is making me practice one more time before we leave. Bye.  
Adrien: Bye.

Adrien hangs up the phone and hands it back to me. As I put it back on my desk, I hear Adrien say "Your cousin seems nice." "He is. I can't wait for you to meet him in person." 

At that moment Adrien's phone decides to ring. He takes it out of his pocket and takes a look at the screen. "It's Natalie. Sorry but I have to take this." 

🌺Time Skip🌺

"Sorry, Mari but I have to go," he says sadly. "That's okay. I understand. You're pretty busy, so I'll text you tonight." "See you," he says. He gives me a kiss before he says, "Plag claws out." He transforms into Cat Noir, opens the trap door to the balcony, and steps out onto the balcony.

"Bye, Mari." "Bye, Adrien."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: 924 words. I hope you liked the first chapter. I will update as often as I can, but I can't promise anything. I have to balance schoolwork with my other activities as well.
> 
> ~Oka_Ashwing🌺


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some mature content in it.

Yuuri's POV

Once I get off the phone with Adrien, I feel a pair of arm wrap around my waist. Their owner plants a kiss on my neck. I turn around in their arms so I can face Viktor. I look up and see him pretty blue eyes that remind me of a clear blue sky. I love those eyes so much, and I love Viktor.

"Hey," I say smiling. "Hey," Viktor says back. "We need to go practice before we visit your cousin," he says releasing me. "Okay. Let's go then," I say grabbing his hand.

🌺Time Skip🌺

At the ice skating rink, I'm tying my laces of my skates when Viktor comes up to me. "What's your cousin like," he asks in his sexy accent. 

"Marinette is a nice girl. My Aunt and Uncle own a bakery where they make the best sweets and pastries in Paris." "Yum. Can't wait to try them." "Well it's a good thing we're going to be staying with them," I say. "We are?" "I thought I told you that. Sorry." 

"Tell me more about Marinette," Viktor asks as he sits down next to me. "Well from the last I heard, she's really good at fashion designing. Apparently she wants to become a professional fashion designer." "That's cool I can't wait to see how talented she is." "But speaking of designers. You know the person who designed my free skate costume." "Yeah. He's a famous designer in Paris. He's Gabriel Agreste. What about him?" "His son Adrien Agreste is dating my cousin, and I only learned about it today." "Woah. That's cool." "Yeah, but we should practice now," I say moving towards the ice. "Okay," he says walking to the edge of the rink.

Once I'm on the ice, I start last years short program. It's to In Regards to love by Eros. Viktor has always loved me doing this skating program, so I do the best that I can. 

When I'm finished with my program, I skate over to the edge of the ice to meet Viktor there. "How was I," I ask moving closer to Viktor. "Very seductive," he says huskily. "I could take you now." 

He grabs me roughly by my hips. I put my arms around his neck to pull him down to my level. Our lips collide like we're starving animals for each others touch. He grabs my butt which makes me gasp. He takes that opportunity to stick his tongue in my mouth and explore. I start moaning. I can feel my pants starting to get tighter. He kisses down my neck as I pull him closer to me. We go back to kissing. Our tongues dance together. They know this routine very well.

When we come back up for air, I take the opportunity to say, "We can't get caught, and you know that Viktor." "I know, but I couldn't help it. You were turning me on." "We really should practice our pairs routine now," I say taking a step away from him. "I know. Let's go," he says. He pulls me in for one final kiss, then we go out onto the ice to practice.

As we are practicing one of the lifts, I hear my phone go off from my jacket pocket that I left on one of the benches. Viktor sets me down, and I skate off the ice to go answer my phone. 

"It's my sister, Mari. I have to take this," I say to Viktor. I answer it. 

Yuuri: Hey sis. what's up?   
Mari: You need to get home if your going to make it to the airport on time.  
Yuuri: We're on our way now.See you in 10.

I hang up. "What's that about," Viktor asks. "If we're going to catch the plane to Paris, we need to get home and get our stuff." "Right I forgot about that," he says giving an ohh expression. "Yah. We've gotta go now."

🌺Time Skip🌺

We're at the airport now saying goodbye to our friends and family before we get on our flight. As we're boarding the flight, I got to thinking how long it's been since I've seen that side of my family.

Marinette's POV

I'm hanging out with my friends, Alya, Nino, and my boyfriend, Adrien when I get a text. I pick up my phone. "It's Yuuri." "The person you said is coming to stay with you," my friend Alya asks. "Yup. he says he's on his flight now." "how long until this dude is here," Nino asks. "He says he'll be here in around 5 hours." a/n: I know that the time isn't accurate, but in this au it is.

Then I remember. "Oh shoot," I say. "What is it," Adrien asks looking concerned. "It's not that bad. I just forgot to clean out the guestroom, and it's going to take more than 5 hours to clean." "We could help you," Alya offers. "Thank you guys so much. I need all the help I can get. I'll invite you over when Yuuri and Viktor get settled in," I say. "That would be cool," Alya says. "I can post a picture on the Ladyblog."

We leave the living room and head to the guestroom. "Wow. Now I see why it would take so long," Adrien says from behind me. "That's why I should have should have started sooner, but I had other duties to attend to," I say glancing over my shoulder at Adrien. 

Earlier today we had to deal with 3 different akuma attacks. We were really busy dealing with the The Evilustrator, Stormy Weather, and Mr. Pigeon again. They were pretty hard to beat today, so it ended up taking a lot out of me and Adrien. 

As we started on cleaning, we came across some very interesting things. "What's this." I hear Alya say as she holds up a piece of fabric. "That's one of the first things I sewed."

Eventually we turned it into a game to see who could move the most boxes. In the end Alya and Nino ended up winning.We were sitting on the couch relaxing after we spent more than 3 hours cleaning. "That was tiring," I say leaning my head on Adrien's shoulder. The last thing I remember before falling asleep was Adrien saying, "It sure was."

We must have slept for an hour straight before my parents woke us up. "Marinette, we need to get home now," Alya says. I give her ahug. "Bye Alya. Bye Nino," I say. "See you dudes," he responds. "We've got to get to the airport now. Adrien are you coming with us," my mom asks. "Yup."

We say our final goodbyes to our friends before we pile into the car and drive off to the airport to pick up Yuuri, Viktor, and Makkachin the dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: 1192 words. I'm even surprised that I was able to write a chapter each day so far. Well we'll see how I keep up with this.
> 
> ~Oka_Ashwing🌺


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuri's POV

As I step off the plane, we're met with a bunch of fans. We walk into the lobby area. There I see my Aunt Sabine, Uncle Tom, and Marinette with a boy I'm guessing is Adrien. "Come on Vik," I say as I pull him forward.

When we're close enough, I release his hand and run forward to be embraced by my aunt, uncle, and cousin.

When we pull away, I start talking to Marinette. "Wow. You've grown so tall." I mess up her hair to mess with her. "Of course. It's been 7 years since we last saw each other, and I was 10 at that time." "Yuuri, are you going to introduce me." I hear Viktor say from behind me. 

I look back to see Viktor struggling to control Makkachin with only one hand available. "Want me to take Makkachin, Vik?" "Please do." I grab Makkachin's leash from his hand then begin to introduce Viktor to my family.

"Everyone. This is Viktor Nikiforov. And Viktor this is my Aunt Sabine, Uncle Tom and Marinette. And I'm guessing your Adrien," I say taking turns pointing out each person to Viktor. "Nice to meet you. Yuuri has told me so much about you guys," he says in his nice russian accent. "Nice to meet you too, Viktor," my Aunt Sabine says.

As we're walking to the car, I ask Uncle Tom a question. "Hey Uncle Tom did you make anything for me?" "Yes. I just so happened to remember what you always asked for whenever you visited. They're waiting in the car for you. I made enough for both of you."

Once we are at the car, I put me and Viktor's suitcases in the back of the trunk. We get into the middle row of the car. I find on the seat I find 2 boxes of mallowmelt  
a/n: if you don't get that reference there's a dessert in the book series keeper of the lost cities that is called mallowmelt. I have made it before and it's really good. 

I give Viktor his box. "What Is this," he asks. "This is mallowmelt. It's a super moist, spongy cake that has has chocolate, marshmallows, and a few other things. It's really good. Try it." He opens the box and takes a bite. "Mm, Vkusno." "There's more back at the house," Uncle Tom says. "I'll definitely want more," he says.

Once we make it to the bakery, I get out of the car and stretch. I'm feeling tight after sitting on a plane and car for more that 5 hours.

"Is there any skating rinks nearby," Viktor asks. "Yup there is. It's a few blocks away. Near my house," Adrien says. "We can take you there after you settle in," Marinette says. "That would be nice," I say. "Thanks." "Now lets get you inside so you can settle in," Uncle Tom says. I make sure I have a good hold on Makkachin's leash before I grab my suitcase and follow them.

Once we're inside, I let Makkachin off his leash, so he can wander around and get used to the space. "Marinette, please show Yuuri and Viktor to the guest room," Aunt Sabine says. "Okay. Right this way." 

We follow her up a set of stairs and down a hallway to where the guestroom is. When she opens the door, I'm surprised by what I see. 

In the room there is a king sized bed, 2 nightstands, a big couch which Viktor is happy about, a nice sized tv, a coffee table, a desk with a computer and rolling chair, and even a mini fridge. "Wow. This is big for a guestroom," I say. "This was originally a formal dining room, but we never needed one, and we didn't have a guestroom. We ended up turning this space into the guestroom, but we use it for many things," She explains. 

As she is explaining me and Viktor go into the room to explore it more. "Ohh. A couch," he says as he flops down on it. As I'm walking by going to check out the bathroom, 

Viktor pulls me down on the couch. He starts tickling me. "Vik! Please! Stop!" I try and say through laughing. By that time Marinette comes in. He finally releases me when I whisper in his ear, "Daddy, please. I'm begging you. Not right now." 

When he finally releases me, I get up to go check out the bathroom. The bathroom has floating double vanities, a big deep bathtub, and a big shower. "I like this place," I say. " Me, too," he says. In my ear he whispers, "We'll have to try the bathtub out. Maybe tonight?" "Ohh. I like that idea." 

I go back downstairs to grab my suitcase. "What do you think of the guestroom," Uncle Tom asks. "Me and Viktor like it. I'm going to go unpack now." "Okay nephew." 

I head back upstairs and go back to the guest room. I start unpacking stuff in my side of the walkin closet. Once I'm done, I go into the living room and see Viktor talking with Marinette and Adrien. I walk up behind him quietly and give the shh symbol to Marinette and Adrien. "Whatca doing?" "Ah. Yuuri you startled me." I start laughing so does Marinette and Adrien. We end up getting Viktor to laugh too. I'm laughing so hard I'm doubled over. 

When I finished laughing, I come around to the front of the couch and sit down. "So what were you talking about?" "We were talking about fashion designing and my skating competition costumes." "Of course," I say not being surprised. "Hey lets go to that ice skating rink Adrien was talking about earlier.What do you think Viktor." "Yeah. If we're staying here for awhile we need to get to know the ice skating rink that is here." "Lead the way Adrien," Marinette says.

On the way to the ice skating rink, I see posters of these people wearing costumes. "Hey Mari? Who are the people in the posters?" "Those are Paris's protectors. They protect the city from akuma attacks. They are Ladybug and Cat Noir." "Thanks." Looking at one of the posters again I had an idea of who the superheros' secret identities are. I whisper to Viktor, "Hey Viktor don't the people in the posters look familiar?" "Yes,you're right they do look familiar." "They kind of look like Marinette and Adrien." "Your right they do," he says realizing it. "We should ask them when we get home." "Okay."

After practicing at the ice skating rink for almost an hour, we decide to head back home. On the walk home, I start to feel very tired, so I lean on Viktor some. "Hey Yuuri I have a question for you," I hear Marinette say. "Yes." "are you and Viktor dating," she asks. 

"Should we tell her," I ask Viktor. "She seems like she could keep it secret, so lets tell them." "Okay," I respond. "To answer your question you have to promise first not to tell anyone." "We won't," Adrien says. "Yes me and Yuuri are dating. We have been dating for a few months now," Viktor says. "That's cool. I knew when I saw you together at the airport," Marinette says with a smile on her face. 

By the time we finish with the conversation, we are at our home for now. "Could we talk to you up in your room Marinette," I ask. "Sure. What's this about. I don't think you want us talking about it in front of your parents. You're part of this too Adrien." "Okay," he says calmly. 

"Dinner will be ready in around an hour guys," Aunt Sabine says. "Okay," We all respond together. Marinette leads us up to her room. "What's it that you wanted to say to us," she asks after she closes the trapdoor to her room. I sit down with Viktor next to me.

"Are you guys Ladybug and Cat Noir?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: 1356 words. I'm sorry to end the chapter like that, but I had to.😁  
> ~Oka_Ashwing🌺


	4. A/N

Hey all!

This isn't an update. I just wanted to let you know that this story is also on Quotev and wattpad. Bellow are the links to both of those sites. 

quotev: https://www.quotev.com/story/13298140/MLB-and-YOI-Crossover

wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/249667020-mlb-and-yoi-crossover

~Oka_Ashwing🌺


End file.
